The Unknown Regions
The Unknown Regions, to podręcznik (Saga Edition) do gry fabularnej Star Wars: Roleplaying Game (WoTC) wydawanej przez Wizards of the Coast. Podręcznik wydano w 2010 roku i jego autorami są Sterling Hershey, Rodney Thompson i Daniel Wallace. Zawartość: *Introduction **The Unknown Regions **Exploration By Era ***The Old Republic ***The Republic And The Clone Wars ***The Empire ***The New Republic And The Galactic Alliance ***The Legacy Era **New Worlds, New Hazards ***Hyperspace Navigation Challenges ***Mapping the Unknown Regions **Origins Of The Unknown *Chapter I - Character Options **New Species ***Species Characteristics ****Ability Adjustments ***Anzati ****Anzati Species Traits ***Chadra-Fan ****Chadra-Fan Species Traits ***Ishi Tib ****Ishi Tib Species Traits ***Krevaaki ****Krevaaki Species Traits ***Nikto ****Nikto Species Traits ***Shistavanen ****Shistavanen Species Traits ***Sluissi ****Sluissi Species Traits ***Squib ****Squib Species Traits ***Verpine ****Verpine Species Traits ***Near-Humans ****Creating Near-Humans ***Unknown Region Languages **Heroic Classes ***Jedi ****New Jedi Sentinel Talent ***Noble ****Exile Talent Tree ****New Leadership Talent ***Scoundrel ****Outsider Talent Tree ****New Spacer Talents ***Scout ****New Camouflage Talents ****New Hyperspace Explorer Talents ****Master Scout Talent Tree ****Mobile Scout Talent Tree ***Soldier ****New Commando Talent ****Warrior Talent Tree **Feat ***Acrobatic Ally ***Scrobatic Dodge ***Combat Trickery ***Elder's Knowledge ***Frightening Cleave ***Grab Back ***Bonus Feats ***Halt ***Heavy Hitter ***Hold Together ***Hyperblazer ***Improved Sleight Of Hand ***Improvised Weapon Mastery ***Instinctive Attack ***Instinctive Defense ***Intimidator ***Maniacal Charge ***Mounted Combat ***Nikto Survival ***Targeted Area ***Trample ***Wilderness First Aid ***Fighting From Mounts **Prestige Class Talents ***Ace Pilot Talents ****New Expert Pilot Talents ****New Gunner Talents ***Bounty Hunter Talents ****New Bounty Hunter Talents ***Crime Lord Talents ****New Infamy Talents ****New Mastermind Talent ***Elite Trooper Talents ****New Critical Master Talent ****New Weapon Master Talents ***Force Adept Talents ****New Force Adept Talents ***Gunslinger Talents ****New Gunslinger Talents ***Officer Talents ****New Military Tactics Talents **Force-Using Traditions ***The Blazing Chain ****History ****Location ****Philosophy ****Playing a Member of the Blazing Chain ****Blazing Chain Talent Tree *Chapter II - Explorer's Equipment **Melee Weapons ***Blastsword ***Contact Stunner ***Electropole ***Survival Knife ***Vibro-Saw **Ranged Weapons ***Black-Powder Pistol ***Concussion Rifle ***Crossbow ***Heavy Slugthrower Pistol ***Magna Caster ***Squib Tensor Rifle ***Stun Pistol ***Targeting Blaster Rifle ***Verpine Shatter Gun **Equipment ***Antidote Synthesizer ***Climbing Harness ***Emergency Vacuum Seal ***Fire Paste ***Fire Rod ***Hypoinjector Wristband ***Microlab ***Personal Multitool ***Personal Translator ***Plastent ***Portable Beacon ***Repulsor Boots ***Repulsor Hitch ***Saddle, Riding ***Saddle, War ***Shipsuit ***Signal Wand ***Sonar Mapper ***Subsonic Field Emitter ***Water Extractor ***Ancient And Advanced Technology **Droids ***AS23 Aerial Survey Droid ***DSH-3 Probe Droid ***F1 Exploration Droid ***Mule Droid ***Wanderer Scout Surveyor Droid ***WED-20 Treadwell **Vehicles ***48 Roller Wheel Bike ***Aerosled ***All-Terrain Roller ***Compact Assault Vehicle/Wheeled PX-10 ***Groundcar ***Land Crawler ***Landmaster ***Mobile Recon/Research Vehicle ***Nightfalcon Speeder Bike ***Scout and Retrieval Vehicle **Starships ***Deep-X Explorer ***Drexl-class Starfighter ***JumpMaster 5000 ***MRX-BR Pacifier ***Mu-2 Shuttle ***Preybird-class Starfighter ***SCT Scout Craft ***SkyBlind ***Star Seeder-class Colony Ship ***Vaya-class Scout Ship **Animal Mounts ***Aiwha ***Bantha ****Banthas Across The Galaxy ***Bergruutfa ***Eopie ***Fenwolf ***Kaadu ***Kalak ***Maru ***Orray ***Rakazzak Beast ***Rockhopper ***Ukian Torbull ***Ycaqt **Animal Companions ***Dark Wolf ***Saber Cat ***Strill *Chapter III - Exploration Campaigns **Campaign Outline: Poor Wayfaring Strangers ***Act I: One-Way Ticket ***Act II: The Search For A Cure ***Act III: A Long Shot **Campaign Outline: The Search For Endelaan ***Act I: The Outer Rim ***Act II: The Danger Of The Nebula ***Act III: Return Of The Mandalorians **Scounting Organizations ***Service Scouts ***Corporate Scouts ***Independent Scouts **Exploration In Your Campaign **How To Come Home Safely ***Exploring a System ***The Planetary Survey ***First Contact Etiquette and Protocol ***Establishing Rapport ***Ten Items Every Scout Needs (Cracken's Essentials) **Exploration Through The Eras **Creating New Worlds ***Creating Planets ****Start with a Basic Idea ****Develop Key Themes and Features ****Populate the World ****Name the World ****Adventures and Campaigns ***Planet Generator ***Creating New Creatures ****Creating A Beast ****Creature Generator *****Special Qualities *****Combat Special Qualities ******Offense Special Qualities *******Additional Natural Weapons ******Defense Special Qualities *****Environmental Special Qualities ******Airborne Special Qualities ******Aquatic Special Qualities ******Arctic Special Qualities ******Desert Special Qualities ******Subterranean Special Qualities *****Emphasizing Strange Creatures *Chapter IV - Hazards **Hazards Basics ***Hazards In Combat ***Hazards Alone **Designing New Hazards ***Challenge Levels ***Keywords ***CLs In The Galaxy **Triggers **Area **Attacks And Damage **Recurrence **Skill Difficulty Class **Special Effects **Hazard Statistics Block ***Csilla Cave-In **Sample Hazards ***Acid ***Atmosphere, Corrosive ***Atmosphere, Toxic ***Atmosphere, Vacuum ***Disease, Cardooine Chills ***Disease, Krytos Virus ***Explosive Charge ***Explosive Trap, Detonite ***Extreme Heat or Cold ***Fire ***Poison, Dioxis ***Poison, Knockout Drops ***Poison, Paralytic ***Smoke ***Space Sickness ***Trash Compactor ***Turret, Blaster ***Turret, Blaster Rifle **Aquatic Hazards ***Crashing Waves ***Rough Waters ***Undertow ***Whirlpool **Arctic Hazards ***Avalanche ***Blizzard ***Freezing Rain ***Frozen Lake ***Icy Cliffs ***Icy Ground **Arid/Desert Hazards ***Dust Devil ***Loose Sand ***Rock Slide ***Sandstone Pillars ***Sandstorm ***Sarlacc Pit **Forest/Jungle Hazards ***Animal Trap ***Carnivorous Plants ***Flooded River ***Low-Hanging Branches ***Quicksand ***Thornbushes **Indoor/Urban Hazards ***Crowd ***Electrified Fence ***Exposed Plasma Conduit ***Malfunctioning Blast Door ***Production Assembly Line ***Speeder Traffic **Space Hazards ***Asteroid Field ***Black Hole ***Depressurization ***Micrometeor Shower ***Nebula ***Solar Wind ***Space Minefield **Subterranean Hazards ***Cave-In ***Lava Flow ***Pit/Sinkhole ***Rising Water ***Rocky Ground ***Underground Rapids **Swamp Hazards ***Flash Moss ***Insect Swarm ***Leeches ***Spiner Plant ***Spiner Plant Toxin ***Strangle Vines ***Sucking Mud ***Swamp Gas *Chapter V - Threats **Chiss ***Description ***Motivations ***Methods ***History ***Using The Chiss **Ebruchi ***Description ***Motivations ***Methods ***History ***Using The Ebruchi **Killiks ***Description ***Motivations ***Methods ***History ***Using The Killiks **Lugubraa ***Description ***Motivations ***Methods ***History ***Using The Lugubraa **Mnggal-Mnggal ***Description ***Motivations ***Methods ***History ***Using The Mnggal-Mnggal **Rakata ***Description ***Motivations ***Methods ***History ***Using The Rakata **Sorcerers Of Rhand ***Description ***Motivations ***Methods ***History ***Using The Rakata **Ssi-Ruuk ***Description ***Motivations ***Methods ***History ***Using The Ssi-Ruuk **Tofs ***Description ***Motivations ***Methods ***History ***Using The Tofs **Vagaari ***Description ***Motivations ***Methods ***History ***Using Vagaari *Chapter VI - Planets **244Core ***History ***Locations ****Eeookko ****Relaali ****Skyscan 6 ****The Dump ***Factions ****Eeook Mining and Reclamation ****Systino ****Tor-Ro-Bo Industries ***Adventure Ideas ****Bad Timing ****Industrial Espionage ****Power Grab ***Hazards ****Meteorite Storm ****Meteor Shower **Altiria/Anarris ***History ***Locations ****Cerdana ****Priva ****Rastar ****Secava ****Shanuk Island ***Hazard ****Forgotten Minefield ***Factions ****The Altirian Republic ****The Anarrian Empire ***Adventure Ideas ****Doomsday Mission ****Strange Visitors ****Let's Make a Deal ****Unlikely Allies **Durace ***History ***Environment ***Hazards ****Scavenged Supplies ****Storm Over Durace ****Jagged Sinkhole ****Carnivorous Plants of Durace ***Locations ****The Pictograph Caverns ****The Diamond Desert ****The Forest of Broken Glass ***Adventure Ideas ****Hunters ****Ghost Camp ****A Deadly Discovery ****Fields of Promise ****For You, Half Price **Giaca ***History ***Locations ****Station 3Z3 ****Maruuk's Nook ****Glasspoint ***Factions ****Criminals and Rogues ****The Peroenians ****The Shorak ***Adventure Ideas ****Initial Approach ****Glasspoint Meeting ****Shorak Patrol ****Surviving Giaca **Iol ***History ***Locations ****Haven ****Menelath ****Ralak Canyon ****Shirkel ***Hazards ****Building Decompression ****Floating Away ***Factions ****Tangan Industries ****Miners' Union ****Merchants' Consortium ***Adventure Ideas ****Buried Alive ****Power Play ****A Simple Errand ****Revolution **O'reen ***History ***Locations ****Fort Maximus ****Orbital Deployment Center ****Epsilon Garrison ***Hazards ****Orbital Defense Mines ****O'reenian Fog ***Factions ****The Magnus ***Adventure Ideas ****O'reenian Hospitality ****A Crateful of Smoking Blasters **Veroleem ***History ***Locations ****New Promise ****Coreesh Mountains ****Desperation's Refuge ***Veroleem's Ancient Secret ***Factions ****The Resistance ***Adventure Ideas ****Desperation's Call ****The Word of the Elders ****Secret Harvest **Volik ***History ***Locations ****The Colony ****Mount Vorena ***Flora And Fauna ***Hazard ****Flash Flood of Volik ****Reyko ***Wind Skiffs ***Factions ****The Crimson Stars ****The Ebon Strikers ***Adventure Ideas ****Brothers ****The Trial of the Sky ****Rescuing Jolee ****The Fix Is In *Chapter VII - Deep Space Encounters **Mini-Adventure #1: Guilty Until Proven Innocent ***Adventure Outline ***Departure From Anarris ***The Discovery ****Dilta ***Return To Anarris ****Landing in Rastar ****Landing Outside the City ***Find The Child! ***Encounter: Shootout At Lunaara Square ***Conclusion **Mini-Adventure #2: Danger In The Dark ***Adventure Outline ***Arrival At Iol Station ****Cargo Bays ****Crew and Passenger Quarters ****Command Center ****Engineering ****Infirmary ****Docking Bays ****Repair Bay ***Random Encounters ***Encounter: Facing The Unknown ***Vindinax ***Conclusion **Mini-Adventure #3: The Finding Of Lost Souls ***Adventure Outline ***Seeking Sibyl ***Meeting The Locals ***Jailbreak ***Getting Directions ***Encounter: Raiding The Temple ***Conclusion **Mini-Adventure #4: A Fool's Charge ***Adventure Outline ***Looking For Trouble ***Avoiding Undue Attention ***Finding Paydirt ***Encounter: Armed Withdrawal ***Conclusion **Mini-Adventure #5: Pursuing Verinos ***Adventure Outline ***The Chase ***Brintak Attack ***The Hideout ***Encounter: Siege Of The Compound ***Conclusion **Mini-Adventure #6: Imminent Impact ***Adventure Outline ***The Job ***Through The Cluster ***Processing Center 879 ***Incoming ***Encounter: Contract Enforcement ***Conclusion **Mini-Adventure #7: Rogue Seven Is Down ***Adventure Outline ***Finding The Wreck ****Storm Over Durace ****Sea Monster Tentacle ***Hazardous Journey ***The Avka Caves ***Up Through The Mountains ***Encounter: The Nest ***Hatchling Attack ***Escape From Durace ***Conclusion **Mini-Adventure #8: The Mask Of Darth Nihilus ***Adventure Outline ***The Mask Of Darth Nihilus ***The Trail Of The Mask ***Apex Society ***Smugglers' Hideout ***Sando's Boys ***Salvage Operation ***Encounter: Hidden Cove ***Conclusion Przygody *Guilty Until Proven Innocent *Danger In The Dark *The Finding Of Lost Souls *A Fool's Charge *Pursuing Verinos *Imminent Impact *Rogue Seven Is Down *The Mask Of Darth Nihilus Tabele, schematy, dane techniczne, wytyczne: *Table I-1: Common Unknown Regions Astrogation DC Modifiers *Table 1-1: Ability Adjustments *Table 1-2: Age By Species *Table 1-3: Average Height And Weight *Table 1-4: Near-Human Traits *Table 1-5: Near-Human Variants *Table 1-6: Feats *Table 2-1: Melee Weapons *Table 2-2: Ranged Weapons *Table 2-3: Equipment *AS23 Aerial Survey Droid - dane droida *DSH-3 Probe Droid - dane droida *F1 Exploration Droid - dane droida *Mule Droid - dane droida *Wanderer Scout Surveyor Droid - dane droida *WED-20 Treadwell - dane droida *Gallis-Tech 48 Roller Wheel Bike - dane pojazdu *Tangan Industries Aerosled Mark III - dane pojazdu *All-Terrain Roller - dane pojazdu *Compact Assault Vehicle/Wheeled PX-10 - dane pojazdu *Groundcar - dane pojazdu *Land Crawler - dane pojazdu *Jaffryes Universal Automotive ARK-II Series Landmaster - dane pojazdu *Hyrotii Corporation Mobile Recon/Research Vehicle - dane pojazdu *Ikas-Adno 22-B Nightfalcon Speeder Bike - dane pojazdu *SRV-1 Scout and Retrieval Vehicle - dane pojazdu *Uulshos Manufacturing Deep-X Explorer - dane statku kosmicznego *SoroSuub Drexl-class "Planetary Defender" Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *JumpMaster 5000 Scout Ship - dane statku kosmicznego *JumpMaster 5000 Interior - schemat *MRX-BR Pacifier - schemat *MRX-BR Pacifier Combat/Contact Vessel - dane statku kosmicznego *Sienar Fleet Systems Mu-2 Model 2 Shuttle - dane statku kosmicznego *SoroSuub Preybird-class Starfighter - dane statku kosmicznego *Mesens Corporation SCT Scout Craft - dane statku kosmicznego *Loronar Corporation SkyBlind Recon Ship - dane statku kosmicznego *Kuat Drive Yards Star Seeder-class Colony Ship - dane statku kosmicznego *Hoersch-Kessel Vaya-class Scout Ship - dane statku kosmicznego *Aiwha - dane zwierzęcia *Bantha - dane zwierzęcia *Bergruutfa - dane zwierzęcia *Eopie - dane zwierzęcia *Fenwolf - dane zwierzęcia *Kaadu - dane zwierzęcia *Kalak - dane zwierzęcia *Maru - dane zwierzęcia *Orray - dane zwierzęcia *Rakazzak Beast - dane zwierzęcia *Rockhopper - dane zwierzęcia *Ukian Torbull - dane zwierzęcia *Ycaqt - dane zwierzęcia *Dark Wolf - dane zwierzęcia *Saber Cat - dane zwierzęcia *Strill - dane zwierzęcia *Table 3-1: System Type *Table 3-2: Number Of Planets In System *Table 3-3: Planet Type *Table 3-4: Number of Moons *Table 3-5: Atmosphere *Table 3-6: Hours Per Day *Table 3-7: Local Days Per Year *Table 3-8: Climate *Table 3-9: Dominant Environment *Table 3-10: Gravity *Table 3-11: Sentient Population *Table 3-12: Technological Development *Table 3-13: Dominant Government *Table 3-14: Economic Basis *Table 3-15: Significant Feature *Table 3-16: Cultural Quirks *Table 3-17: Family Customs *Table 3-18: Cities And Architecture *Table 3-19: Sample Creature Ability Scores And Speeds *Table 3-20: Sample Creature Hit Points, Defenses, And Damage Thresholds *Table 3-21: Sample Creature Melee Attack Bonus And Grapple Check *Table 3-22: Natural Armor With Special Qualitites *Table 4-1: Average Damage Per Die *Table 4-2: Difficulty Classes For Hazards By CL *Table 4-3: Crowd Attitude Steps *Chiss Species Traits *Ebruchi Species Traits *Captain Ness - dane postaci *Killiks Species Traits *Killik Dartship - dane statku kosmicznego *Lugubraa Species Traits *Lorgrombo - dane postaci *Mnggal-Mnggal Species Traits *Mnggal-Mnggal - dane postaci *Mnggal-Mnggal Zombie *Rakata Species Traits *Elder Ruthic - dane postaci *Sorcerer Of Rhand Species Traits *Blessed Toxmalb - dane postaci *Ssi-Ruuk Species Traits *Tof Species Traits *Royal Fortune Light Clipper - dane statku kosmicznego *Vagaari Species Traits *Surfeik Cruiser - dane statku kosmicznego *Vagaari Infiltrator *244Core - dane planety *Altiria/Anarris - dane planety *Altiri - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Anarrians - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Durace - dane planety *Giaca - dane planety *Brintak - dane zwierzęcia *Iol - dane planety *O'reen - dane planety *O'reenians - dane gatunku inteligentnego *Veroleem - dane planety *Kryotin - dane narkotyku *Volik - dane planety *Reyko - dane zwierzęcia *Wind Skiff - dane pojazdu *Dilta - dane postaci *Vindinax - dane zwierzęcia *Master Cult Adept *Cult Acolyte *O'reenian Military Supervisor *Verinos - dane postaci *Thug *Eeook Protector VI Patrol Speeder - dane statku kosmicznego *Eeook Security Agent *Avka - dane zwierzęcia *Sando - dane postaci Credits *Designers: Sterling Hershey, Rodney Thompson, Daniel Wallace *Additional Design: Jonathan Stevens, Patrick Stutzman, Robert Wieland *Developer: Rodney Thompson *Art Director: Paul Hebron *Editors: Ray Vallese, Bradley Will *Lucas Licensing Editor: Frank Parisi *Managing Editor: Torah Cottrill *Director Of RPG R&D: Bill Slavicsek *Production Manager: Cynda Callaway *Graphic Designers: Jino Choi, Breanne Miller *Pre-press Manager: Jefferson Dunlap *Graphic Production Speciallist: Christopher Tardiff *Cover Artist: Gonzalo Flores *Interior Artists: Kalman Andrasofszky, Drew Baker, Jeffrey Carlisle, Miguel Coimbra, Michael Dubisch, Gonzalo Flores, Jason Juta, Robert Lazzaretti, Corey D. Macourek, Ramon Perez, Brian Snoddy, Francis Tsai, Franz Vohwinkel, Rebecca A. Wrigley *Imaging Technician: Ashley Brock, Carmen Cheung Kategoria:Star Wars - The Roleplaying Game (WoTC)